Heavens goddess
by Strikersky
Summary: What happen's when Ishiyama's top dog meets my OC heaven's goddess of course he doesn't exactly know she's a girl yet of course when things get exposed he's head's over heel's in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **everyone Strikersky still getting used to everything and all**

**this will be me trying to make a serious story but so please reveiw!**

**I just want to wish my cuz Leon good luck! **

**I don't know where you are but I'll be with you till the end! **

It was just another day at school if it was any normal school but this school was a school of delinquents called Isayama High school. her name was Sora Asuka with her long white hair tied with a black ribbon and a black hat it was just a another day she stared at the graffiti school and destroyed wall's with her sky blue eyes once more. She was the age of 15 nothing interesting about her really. "Hey guys it's that guy in Toujou's gang Sora" they surrounded her looks like I'm going to be late again. 'Except she was an amazing fighter and pretending to be a boy she calmly watched as they attack but she dodged gracefully as they relentlessly attacked her. "Are you guys done yet? I'm going to be late." she saw them curse and run. "Hey Sora having fun before class?" "Toujou!" He placed his large hand on top of her head. "You better hurry I'll take care of them for you." "Thanks!" she ran to her first class.

During break she was with Toujou and his friend one of them said 'hey Sora why is it you go to every class but gym.' "I'm not good at sports." 'You say that but we saw you playing basketball yesterday and with your size we were surprised you won.' Toujou then said "Hey guys leave him alone it's like you're trying to get rid of him." 'No way we love Sora!' 'He's one of our best fighters!' She smiled at them "Thanks."

The next day Sora was on her way to class but it was always trouble because the school was split into territories making it a bit of problems considering everything she was were the MK5 like to hang out. She felt a hand grip onto her ribbon tearing it off. "See guys she looks exactly like a girl." "Err... give me my tie and I'll let you go." 'Now why would we do that? We went through all the time to get you here.' he threw the ribbon to the ground stepping on it. "Stop!". Why is this thing importing to you? 'She glared 'So we found your weakness. Well if you want it back how bought you give us a fashion show?' He held in his hand out for her to see a short skirt and a black shirt. "Fine..."

When she came out and then one of them said 'see almost exactly like a girl.' one put a hand on her cheek she was feeling sick (they are going to find out I'm a girl...). She then saw one of the men flying away. "Toujou." "Get away from him!" He defeated all there men in no time at all. "Here is this what you wanted?" He put the ribbon in her hand. "Come on before anyone else comes." "My clothes!" "No time." He took her hand into his.

They made it to the roof were they caught their breath. "What were you doing you know what they could have done to you?" "Yes but this was important to me." "Isn't that when-" "Yeah..."

-Flash Back-

It was her first day there in a school of delinquents where the worst of the worst went to school. The only reason she was going was because she was living alone her father was always away on business they never lived together like normal family only the money came never letters. She had heard that the school was worse for girls when they were harassed constantly. So she decided to go to school as a man. But her hair was down. The first time she got there a man crossed her. His short orange hair, muscular figure, - eyes and looked really old for his age. "Hey are you okay?" She looked up from her fall. "Yeah" "hm..." "What?" "Weird I guess I mistook for a girl with your hair down and all. Here you should use this." "It was a single black satin ribbon." He tied it in her hair. "See" "I guess you're right." -

"So that's why it's so important?" "Yeah" "If you came to get me I could have-" "I never know where you are." "well I guess we killed enough time lets go find your clothes-" "Kay." She follows when Toujou tripped and she fell directly on him. "You're a girl?" "Yes." "A Girl..."Like a gentlemen that he was he helped her up. "Hey will you dress as a girl from now on?" "Why?" "Well I like you." "Okay I'll dress as a girl." She passed him hiding the scarlet blush on her face. Toujou put a hand behind his head then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

The next day Sora looked outside to see Toujou waiting for her. "What are you-" "I wanted everyone to see you with me is that okay?" He stared at the girl she wore a blue skirt, black shorts underneath, and a light blue shirt her hair was still down but with a black bow hanging down. He took her hand as she followed she couldn't help but think (I love you Toujou...) she leaned against him smiling against his shoulder. His warmth felt good against her "Lets hurry Kay."

**Hope you like it review please and please be kind to me my heart can be made of glass on some days.**

**So thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Strikersky again **

**How you liking the story so far as long as you don't hate it I'm fine. But has anyone ever heard the song she's killing me? Well that is definetly how I feel somehimes you hate her but love her at the same time oh well. So yeah Sora's father is coming in on this one but why am I introducing him find out now. Anyway thank you so far don't mind my spelling mistakes.**

It was a month later she was at home waiting for Toujou. He was at work still. (Hmm... when are you coming home...?) The door opened "Toujou!" She ran and held him he then lifted her up "Sorry I couldn't go to school today." "It's okay but I was thinking of getting a job too so you wouldn't have to work as much during school." "No its fine I'm used to it." "But I want to see you more I mean-" "Fine I understand." "Also why are you working so hard your living with me now?" "There's something I want." "What?" "I want to go to America." "Why?" "Because I want-you" "What?" "This is for you but I want to ask you father if I can have your Father if I can have your hand in marriage." He put the ring on her ringer. I was a silver ring. "Really?" "Yeah I love you and when the time comes I want to be the one to marry you." I'll marry you." She gripped onto him. As he carelessly brushed her cheek.

It was a few days later when they got their tickets and were on a plane. As soon as they got there Sora walked when they saw the company. "This is it I think." They went in to the fancy company she talked with the front "Hello my name is Sora Asuka I'm here to speak with my father Kyoya Asuka." 'I was unaware he had a daughter' "Yes we don't speak with each other much' "Well his office is on the 13th floor in room 35'"Okay thank you." She gripped onto his hand leading him to the elevator and it finally made its way to a stop. Once inside she saw her father. "Father?" What do I owe the visit Sora?' "It's-" Toujou stood in front of her "I would like to have your blessing in marrying her." 'Hm... So who are you did you come from that delinquent school and a fighter no less. Now Sora this is what you come all the way here for really I can't believe this is the all your hard work leads up to.' "But Father I love him." 'Humph this piece of trash but maybe this is all your good for.' "Hey don't talk to her this way." 'Do what you want and as for you Sora I'm only taking care of you till your 18 so don't expect anything after that.'

It was only a few days since then but Toujou was back to himself getting another new job it was now only a few days till spring break. Toujou had to do a few odd jobs this morning so she was alone with an exception to the gang who still treated her, the same except in a more sisterly fashion. But right now she was walking down the hall's most of them had been known to call her Heaven's goddess. She didn't know how it caught on maybe it had something to do with her white hair it was strange but it was her natural hair color. As Sora walked she noticed a bunch of girls grouping around her. (Hm... they must be part of Kunieda's gang the red tails. "Can I help you?" "We want you to join our gang call me Nene and this is Chiaki." "Hello" Nene had red hair tied back, long skirt, white jacket and - eyes. Then Chiaki had a shirt skirt, short hair, and - eyes. "And I'm Kunieda Aoi just call me Aoi." "I'm sorry but I cannot join your gang for you see your only rule is for no men and I have a boyfriend. So I must be going." She bowed then walked off. Only to feel the vibe of an attack she brought her weapon and at the touch of a button turned into a pole. Aoi's wooden sword would have striked her if she hadn't defended. "Sorry but-" She swung and the sword was in the wall "I will not join." She was then gone.

"Tora!" Lately Toujou was bugged that she called him by his last name so it became like this. "Hey Sora its summer vacation so I'm going to get a bunch of job." "But-" "I know lets go to the beach there's bound to be a job there." "Fine but can we go tomorrow." "Okay fine."

It was a few days later and he had gotten himself a good job. Sora was lying on the beach in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She was completely content as she watched Tora in the distance. He was going to be off his break soon. She went to Tora then said "Can you make me some too before your break." "Fine I'll be done in 5." "Kay" She smiled. But then some men surrounded her. "Huh" 'Hey beautiful why don't you hang out with us a bit.' "No now would you leave." Then Toujou got jealous "Hey you she's with me!" 'Is he-wait your Toujou!' "Yeah now that you know beat it." 'No way if we beat you, we'll be famous.' "Fine then this will be fun." "Tora I was going to-" "No you sit here." "But?" "No buts." She pouted. In a few seconds flat they were all defeated but she was still angry with him. "Come on Sora" She was walked on ahead.

The next day Toujou was fired from his job for fighting so he was just sitting on a chair with a sign that said 100 yen for an arm wrestle. Sora sat on the chair "Toujou it seems you have forgotten how strong I am so you are going to arm wrestle me." "But Sora." "No and Now." Then Shoji and Kaoru were betting on who would win. She was angry at him so they both grabbed each other's hand. She was angry with him so it were most of her strength was coming from. She then got her hand slammed against the table she smiled. "Thank you for not taking it easy on me Tora." She held onto him kissing his cheek. He blushed hard.

Later Tora had gotten a challenge letter from a guy named from a guy named Oga. They were waiting at the two big rocks but it was getting late he was supposed to be here at 5. "Maybe someone is keeping him tied up." "Nah he's probably scared." "If he is your opponent he's probably fighting someone right now. Like you're going to be." "Wait what?" "Well that is a bunch of people maybe 300 and they all have weapons." They looked into the distance to see them on all motorcycles. "Wow I don't get it why do you get to have all the fun." "Luck of the draw." He was going up the stairs. "Want to join me love?" "Yes." She smiled it was always fun with to fight by Tora's side. She brought out her pole.

It was the next day since Tora lost his job he was now selling ice cream at the public pool. He was also wearing a sunhat. She watched him in the distance as she was eating ice-cream he gave her. "This is such a hot day." 'Hey beautiful haven't I see you somewhere before' "Yes that's why I don't go there anymore. But as interested as you may be, you might want to start running now." "Hey you three stay away from her." She smiled at Tora. 'It's Toujou.' "Hey Tora." "Do you really enjoy me jealous?" "Yes cause then I know you only love me." "Hun this is one of the reasons I get fired from so many jobs." "Really?" He put a popsicle in her mouth she ate it innecently.

**Review please have to know I'm doing something right. And tell me how much your hatin school its nice to feel like I'm not the only one got it? Well thanks for reading this is Strikersky. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Strikersky don't know what to say This is the chapter I introduce Oga and lets just say I'm proud of this chapter and I made it a little longer.**

It was nearing the end of summer so she and Tora were at a festival he was selling Takoyaki. She was wearing a blue kimono when she saw a small baby he was naked with green hair, green eyes, yellow pacifier and didn't look to well. He went to Tora and climbed to his shoulder. "Tora?" "Yeah that baby is he okay?" "I don't know want to take a look at him?" She held the baby putting a hand on his head. "I'll be right back Tora." She went to the fountain. Dipping the cloth in water then taking it out to put on the baby's head. "You'll be okay."

She was sitting with Tora near the river "Maybe we should think of a name for him Tora seeing how he likes you so much." "A name well it looks like that will have to wait." "They then saw a man with black hair, back eyes, and reminded her of Tora it was the look in his eyes in a way. She watched him. "Hey your Oga right?" "..." Yes I can tell the look in your eyes. You reminded me of myself in junior high." Then they both punched each other Oga landed in the water. "You're not done with just this right?" Oga came out of the water then punched him. "Good." They kept on landing punches on each other. "Tora?" "Don't get so worried things are getting interesting." Then blood was drawn and she could help but get worried about him in all her time she never seen him so serious. Oga then said "That kid he ain't yours." "Yeah your right he ain't. I found him lost the other day." He then gave him one final blow. And once again fell in the river once more." She held the child "Tora!" "Don't worry me I only put him in the water he will be fine." "Hey you tell him I had fun."

It was late that night Tora had said that he had borrowed some fireworks from his job even though it was a crime and Kaora pointed it out they were playing and the baby seemed to enjoy it. Tora lite another firework she looked up and smiled at it. Tora had a few bandages on his face. "You are okay Right Tora?" "Me I'm fine." Then they saw Oga. "I heard Oga Tasumi that you're this kid's parent why didn't you say anything? No wonder you were so freaked out that one time. Well I'll give him back so you won't have any excuses. Or would you rather have to fight to get him back?" "Neither the kids not mine just the same as you I found him and took care of him same as you. Whether he comes back is up to him." The baby finally looked well and he went to Oga. Sora couldn't help but smile. Then the kid grabbed onto Oga's face "Ugh you're so freaking annoying baby Be'el Let the hell go." Tora then said "So you call him Be'el huh. God for you kid. Now let's get to fighting. I've been itching to face you again." Oga put the kid down saying it was man fight one on one. They the both said "Let's go!" They ran toward each other. They began to fight one another but in a way this fight was way more intense than the one they had before. And now Oga had magic he was using fire and on his arm was the same tattoo that Tora had. And was blaming it one baby Be'el. As soon as the symbol disappeared Toujou said "Now let's finish this." the sun had just risen and Toujou had said "I'm going to be the one to finish this!" and they ran for one more blow. Toujou then kicked thinking he won but he had underestimated him and Oga did the final blow on him. And with that Oga had taken down the Ishyama's top dog. He said "I don't get it that symbol on your hand went away and your punches just got stronger it's not supposed to happen that way. That's the mark of the strongest." Oga said "I don't know what you're talking about but I simply promised I wouldn't lose." "What we protect huh." With that Sora came running she was crying on his chest. "Tora you idiot how dare you lose." He smiled "Sorry." "Don't apologize to ME." She hit him. He only brushed her hair away. "I'll get stronger then you won't have to cry anymore." Oga then came "about that marking." "It's just a tattoo I got it to be like him. When your hand started shining it was like him. He was like that. You're not the same as me you're the real deal. You are the Ishiyama's best" Sora was still holding onto him. "Yeah that's great and all but my arm looks like it's about to fall off." 'You idiot punch something baby Be'el is to excited.' Then after that the school turned into a mountain of rumble. "Wow I guess you're not the best if you don't have a school anymore. Let's get home now. We can get you back to normal and back to training." Sora said. "No we have to help them." "I understand I'll call a hospital now." Toujou began to get them out of the rubble with a little help of people who could stand. (I love you Toujou even though your so injured you always find the strength to help those in need.)

The next few days later Tora was lying in bed he'd been like that since the fight with Oga but she wasn't going to let him leave. "Stay put Tora I'll be back in a bit." "Where are you going?" "Me I'm going to get a few things for dinner any requests?" "No I'm fine with whatever you're having." Sora gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Hey." "..." "Be careful." "Aren't I always?" She left as she walked by the river she saw Oga he seemed to be doing some sort of training? She went to him. "Oga what are you doing." "Baby Be'el is scared of bugs so I'm giving him some special training." "Oh is that what you call it." Baby Be'el was tied and hanged. Then the rope began to break. "Ah." She ran and caught him. "Oga I'm not an expert but this might not be the best way for him to face his fears. You have to be patient." She put him down and smiled. "So you're not with Toujou today?" "No he's still a bit banged up but he'll be okay he always is." She began to hold baby Be'el. "Ah I see so Baby Be'el do you think she can be your parent." "Debu." "Huh you want to test her I see." "Huh what do you mean parent?" "Let's fight." "Huh." She jumped to dodge his attack. (Wait I can't win he beat Toujou I'm not that strong.) She dodged once more. Then she jumped backwards. "Ugh-" She punched back. "Oga I don't think that beating me will do anything I mean I'm not as strong as Toujou." Then a girl wearing a black dress came and a pink umbrella. "Huh" "Oga what are you doing? It's time for young master's supper. And she is not fit to be his parent." "What?" Then a boy with white hair and white eyes came. "It's Heaven's goddess and Hilda san. Why is Oga so lucky? Hello I'm Furoichi. -" "Hm...Tsuki Sorry but I have to be going I have some errands to run she bowed then left. (That was strange but who was the blonde haired girl with Oga)

Once back from the store she saw Tora waiting outside trying to catch a cat but they were all scared of his face. He always tried so hard. (He always did like cute things.) She smiled but saw the cat run he got a bit depressed but she found that the cat had ran to her she picked it up giving it to him. "Thanks you were gone so long I was worried." "Sorry to worry you..." He put the cat down letting him go. Then brought her down for a kiss. "Tora." "Yeah?" "You like cute things is that why you like me?" "One of the reason's but I liked you the first time I met you I mean that time when I saw you smile." "But I was-" "Yeah you were pretending to be a boy." He laughed. "I thought I was going crazy... But then I guess some part of me knew." She watched him blush at what he had said and she knew he wasn't lying. She held him around his neck and held in the tears for she knew she loved him a lot more than she realized she had buried her head in his neck. "What's wrong you better not cry I told you I'd get strong enough so you won't cry anymore?" She held him tighter as he carried her back inside.

**So seeing how I'm not in a talkitive mood today please reveiw so I can write another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is Strikersky **

**They are just going to the new school of Saint Ishiyama acadamey so of course I'll be introducing the six knight's.**

**So read to find out more.**

It had been a few days since then ending the summer vacation and with that there was a school transfer with her ending up going to Saint Ishiyama academy there school was renting out a classroom. Sora and Toujou were walking to class luckily she had knew most of the people in the classroom Oga and Aoi included. They were sitting in the classroom with Toujou just behind her. He yawned she knew he was going to have to go to work soon. But then the teacher came in. He wrote on the chalk board. 'Now then I've been given the responsibility of this classroom from today forward my name is Sadohara sensei and that's what you are to call me. From what I hear you are the worst of the worse since your here don't think you will be able to get away with what you want here. If any of you are to cause trouble you'll face suspension or expulsion.' He then walked and pointed one of them. 'Now starting with you what is with that shirt it is not school permitted take it off now.' "Up yours." 'What do you like being suspended?' "Ha you're the one who should watch his words an upright citizen shouldn't be going into a store like this." He showed a picture. The teacher backed off wondering where he got the information. Then he said 'did I scare you how bought we have a little arm wrestling match. Now who is the strongest?' They all looked at Toujou. 'You how about it. You have a nice build.' "Right..." (Wow this teacher is strange but Toujou never lost a match.) 'Ready...Go' in a split second he Toujou won breaking the table. "Tora I think you over did it." "Just a bit." The teacher got up saying 'you're really strong.' Then he walked over to where Oga was. 'You wake up why you have a baby with you this is not a nursery. Come with me to the principal.' Baby Be'el woke up and started to cry and that's when Electricity shocked them and he had a few sick days before coming back.

The teacher had talked to Aoi and Oga they had come back to the class they called her. "Sora?" "Yes?" "Do you think you can help us?" "With what?" "It's for the physical exams?" Sure I'll help you round them up I saw some while walking in. She and Aoi saw they were making trouble so they knocked them out and dragged them to the examination room. "See that was easy." They made a nice pace of thing getting the measurements, weight, and height. While they were still knocked out. Aoi said "Sora can you take care of Toujou?" She smiled "Sure I'll leave you to take Oga." She saw Furoichi say "I want to be taken care by Heaven's goddess!" Tora made sure to knock him out she gave him a small smile to say thanks. She began to take his height. She wrote it down. But when he took his shirt off she blushed. "What's the matter Sora distracted much?" "No I'm done now get out. It's time for the girls to do theirs." Furoichi said "But it's only fair that since the girls did our measurements that we help-" He was punched by Aoi. She pushed Tora out and went to go get changed. "Fine I'll be back in 10." As soon as she was done she waited there (Where is Tora?) She then heard "Come on baby Be'el come out." "Oga? Furoichi!" She then saw Aoi come in forgetting her tie. "You two were you in here all along?" Once Tora came in all Hell broke out. Furoichi was made into a human punching bag. But she saw Oga escape. He ran after baby Be'el. She followed then saw Be'el was in the car. She then said "Oga having trouble." "Hey you got the wrong idea." "Don't worry I know you wouldn't do such a thing but Furoichi... You act too much like my Tora." She blushed thinking of him. "He really is a good guy." She then said "I'll help you get him out Kay?" "Thanks." She smiled "come out Baby Be'el Oga will give you a give you a piggy back ride." He had a look of triumph. Then Tora came. "Tora!" "Hey Hun what you up to Baby Be'el is stuck in the car think you can help." "Sure just one hit should do it." He was going to but then she heard "No get away from that car." It was the teacher. But Baby Be'el began to pee in the car. It was like a river of it coming from the car. "Ew." She jumped into Tora's arms. He smirked. Oga said "I don't have time for this just one hit and it will split. "Wait!" He said. Then he hit the car broke apart into pieces. "Well let's go baby Be'el. Thanks for the help." "Come visit soon Baby Be'el!" She waved. Tora still held her while walking. "Hey you can put me down now." He kissed her once before putting her down.

It was a few days later Sora was walking with Toujou. "Hey Tora I heard there are some people there called the six knight's. There supposedly real strong." "Is that true?" "Yeah but don't get your hopes up it will be hard not to fight them after all we can't risk getting expelled." She walked to the school. "Well I'll see you later Sora I have to get to work." "Kay." She walked into the classroom alone she then saw Shoji. "Hey he at work." "Yeah he said he'll be back at lunch." He gave her a pat on the head before leaving the classroom. It was lunch and she was invited to eat lunch with some of the red tails. She accepted they were eating it outside. Till three guys came and said 'Hey look guys its female delinquent's not bad right?' Sora glared. "Looks like we can't even eat lunch without the trash following us." Then they were about to leave. "Hey don't leave." One grabbed her but was stopped by a man in their class they then left realizing he could take care of but as they watched he just stood there as they threw a dumbbell at him. They immediately called the ambulance. But one guy ran to get his revenge. "Sora you okay?" "Tora lets go we have to stop Kanzaki." She ran but only to see the classroom destroyed. And a boy to say "Meet us up on the roof all members of Isayama." His name was Miki and he seemed to know Oga but Oga didn't know him.

After school Toujou said "Let's go." "To the roof but it's a trap?" "If Oga is going I am." They ran to see 4 men. Sora then realized they were followed by Aoi, and Natsume. Plus Oga had beaten them there. Then they began to pick their opponents Sora thought it best to sit this one out she waited on the side and watch as one charged one charged Oga only to be kicked by Toujou. "I'm not going to let Oga have all the fun." But as she watched them fight she saw a man wearing classes come in the middle of the battle he then said "Miki I told you not to start any fights did I Not." "Izuma sensei." "Now these fights will end for now and as for Ishiyama's "So you're the leader huh?" Toujou punched him. "Tora!" She yelled. Then Miki tried to attack him. But she went up and kicked him. "Try that again and I'll get serious." Izuma then said "Why does everyone want to fight so badly? What really surprising is that you blocked off one of Miki's attacks." Toujou said "So are you getting into the fighting spirit." "No but if it was a death match I'd welcome anytime." The deadly aura spread and for a second there was almost a whirlwind around him. "Now take Alex to the hospital and Miki how long are you going to stand in that pose." Then as they were leaving Oga and Toujou said "We're not done here." They stared at each other. Then they tried to fight each other. The girl then appeared she had long - hair, -, she was also a member of the six knights and seemed to be a senior in school. "No this little uproar has been left up to us the teachers must keep up there appearances." She then followed. She heard them call her Shizuka. And that was the end of that was the end of the fight but the next day what she saw was a piece of paper on the wall with her and a bunch of people who had been in the fight's name on it. They were the names of people expelled.

They were all in an office for the teachers the head man said 'Do you have anything to say?' Aoi began to argue about them having the same punishment as the 6 knights but it seemed that they had no punishment at all for they were in charge of stopping them. Aoi then said "Don't you have something to say about this?" Toujou then said "I want to go finish that four eyed fool." Oga said "Can we leave now I want to finish that shrimp off." "Were you even listening?" Sora held onto Tora's arm as Aoi continued to talk. "Were getting expelled do you understand?" Toujou said "What can we do about that?" Sora said "Aoi there not going to change their minds might as well have some fun." Himekawa Then said "Those two are right on the money we might as well finish what they started." The teacher began to see what was going on so he said "How about this if you guys beat the 6 knights in a volleyball game we'll let you stay..." and that was how the meeting ended.

**I left it off as them being expelled and they are going to have to defeat them in a volleyball game.**

**So review on what I can do differently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone this is Strikersky and I would like to say I'm very proud of the chapter I'm about to present to you. But before I do so I would like to say thank you for reading this far.**

Sora held onto Tora "Hey do you think everything will be okay with the volleyball game." "You're worried" "I'd rather not get expelled thanks." "Hey lets go." "Huh where are we going?" "You'll know when we get there." She then saw a carnival. "Wow it looks like so much fun." "Well what do you want to go on first?" "Hm... That." She pointed to a haunted house. "Well come on." She ran in with him. He held her hand the whole way but even so it wasn't that scary. After they went on the roller coaster but Toujou got a bit sick it was a bit funny she couldn't help but smile. Then finally she found herself drawn to a stuffed rabbit. It was hanging on a wall of prizes. "How about I give it a shot." "If you win I'll tell you anything you want Kay?" She smiled but there was never a drought in her mind he wouldn't win because when it was for her he always found a way to win. Sora then saw the bell go flying off she laughed as they handed her the rabbit. "Thanks..." She kissed his lips. "When did you love me?" "Hm..." She smiled. "That's easy... it was when you held my hand." "Huh?" "When we met you took my hand and that's when I knew I could trust you, I saw you always trying to befriend animals and I realized you did the same way towards me, but when you told me you loved me I realized I loved you too."

Later that night she couldn't find Tora he was there one second sleeping then the next he was gone. "Tora?"

The next morning she saw Tora and he was all synced up about the volleyball game. "Tora did you have a weird dream?" "You're coming to practice too." "Tora?" He took her arm as they walked to school. After classes she was walking with Aoi. "Aoi um do you know what happen to Toujou one minute he was there and the next he was gone and when he came back he was talking about the volleyball game?" "Toujou no it might have something to do with Hilda." "The transfer student." "Yeah she said she was going to get all the guys to practice." "Oh well I better hurry Tora wants me at practice too." She ran inside. But then the next fight was on whom was going to be the captain Aoi won that fights hands down. When she took on one of Hilda's spikes. They were about to begin but that's when the MK5 came saying they want to be the one to fight in a match. But were easily defeated by them.

The next few days practice was the same but that was when Kanzaki said "Your hair style is in the damn way." Himekawa said "This hair style is a part of me!" "Aoi isn't it true." "Well I do think it is unsuited for sports..." "Tsk." Sora followed as he walked away. "Himekawa I was thinking maybe for practice we could leave your hair down." She did so but he said "Stupid girl I'll get you back for this." And with that he was gone (Who was that he was like an entirly different person.) She walked in with him and Toujou immeditly said "Who's he?" "This is Himekawa..." There was a huge fight about him next but Toujou shrugged it off and they went to another job it was a self-employed thing he was selling Takoyaki she was just the one attracting customers. Which was working very well when they saw Oga? "How long are you going to be working for?" "What a rare customer what do you want?" "Let's fight." "That's pretty expensive. Well Sora lets close for a bit." "Kay." They walked along the river. "Here this is around the area we fought." Toujou let her hand go. "Don't think this will end like last time Oga Sora's been studying your moves the first moment she met you and now I'm sure I can win." "Oh really. Fine then let's begin." They ran and punched each other. Then began to laugh at the end of the battle her and Be'el were sitting next to each other. He pointed to Oga saying "Dah." Toujou said "Damn you baby Be'el, don't play favourites here I won this fight!" Sora laughed they were both well beaten up. "How about we leave it at a tie." Oga then said "Oh well sorry to put you on the spot but I've found it the best finisher. Whether its Volleyball or fighting I'm going to beat him." He was gone Sora put her hands against his face. "No matter what you say he has gotten stronger Tora." "Yeah but so will I. I haven't forgotten my promise." She began to bandage him up learning from past experiences to always carry a first aid kit.

It was finally the day of the school festival and the Volleyball tournament. "Let's get ice cream." She dragged Toujou. "What's with you and the sweets?" "Calm down we still have 30 minutes left." "Fine." She had gotten chocolate and vanilla. But just as she was going to take the first bite a man came running up only for her to drop it. "Nah. No I didn't even get to taste the chocolate." It was a skin head and he then put a knife to her neck. "Hey you owe me more ice cream" 'don't you see the position your in.' "Oh no." Toujou said. Then Miki came behind her. Sora then said "either you buy me more or-" She threw him over her head and into the ground. Miki then gave her something. "This for me?" It was ice cream. "Thank you." Toujou took her hand leading her away from Miki. "Well you got what you wanted but now it's time to go to the Volleyball game. "Kay."

Tora was now selling Omanomanaki a pancake food she saw him and Oga going at it and it was boring to say the most so she wandered around. She saw there were a group of people running in fear. (Is there a haunted house somewhere sounds like fun!) She ran and went in to see girls and some of her team mates in maid outfits. "Oh I thought it was something exciting. Aoi too? I didn't figure you for cosplay." "No it isn't-" Then Furoichi appeared Sora what are you doing here." He was punched away. Hilda said "Are you here to join us?" "No thank you not my thing." But then she saw scary faces. "Wait no!" She was now wearing a blue maid outfit. "It's not fair I said no." She put her hand to her face. She saw that they were All scaring the costumers away it was funny but not at all maid like. She sat there sulking. They had also given her cat ears and a white tail. Then she saw the same skin heads come in they were very rude. But in a room full of red tails they were gone never to return. They all ran out to catch them she also followed wanting to be in on the excitement but before she got out she saw dead in front of her Tora. "Ta-Tora-" He blushed like mad then kissed her they were alone in the room so he locked the door. "Tora I don't like that look your giving me." He gripped her wrist's without saying a word he pinned her to the wall. "Huh." She could taste small hints of cinnamon in his kiss. "Nah Tora." He began to kiss her neck with utmost care. He rested a firm hand on her waist. 'Would all players in the volleyball match report to the gym floor.' She blushed as he stopped and saw Tora's face red. But in his eyes she saw lust with a mix of disappointment. (Saved...) He kissed her one last time before saying "We'll continue later." He whispered into her ear and dragging her off. She was in an utter daze the entire way there.

She was now standing face to face with the other team. 'Both teams line up! We will now begin the exhibition Volleyball match between Ishiyama's and St. Ishiyama's captain's team!' They were all cheering for the knight's. Then both captains shacked hands. Sora watched as she got booed by the crowd. But as the match was going to begin they began to question the baby on his back. "Don't worry Ref Oga always has him on his back." 'Yes even when fighting he's known for being a baby raising badass.' 'Okay.' 'We will now begin the 3 set exabition Volleyball match! PLAY BALL!' The match had began and immeditly Aoi ran after it and even after they worked together they still lost the first point. The next one was Oga and Toujou working together just to kick the ball over of course it was a foul. After a bit more Aoi and her got most of the points because Toujou and Oga had to keep getting fouls.

"Tora you can't keep hiding, catching, running, and kicking the ball." "How about making it blow up?" "No you idiot what I'm saying is don't do it if your going to get caught-Oops did I say that." "Oh..." They all said. "Wait I didn't mean it-" They called for a time out and with that little out burst the guys came back with evil smiles on there faces. (I didn't mean to cheat) They one the next point by making it look like baby Be'el was the ball while Sora tapped the real ball over she felt a little guilty. But after a while people looked over the cheating and began to root for baby Be'el till the score was totally reversed. But at the final set Izuma began to get serious and he spiked the ball that Aoi was not able to return it. They got another time out only to realize that her arm's were red. "Aoi why not get someone eles to replace you." "Okay Furuichi." But it didn't last long till Aoi came back. And finally they were at match point. They were all at their limits Sora spiked the ball back only for it to come back then at that was when Oga ran from his spot to hit the ball once more over to just make the ball hit in bounds. 'And our winner of the volleyball exhibition is team Ishiyama's! Okay teams line up.' Izuma then said "That was a good match. Sora right?" She nodded. "I'll make sure to remember that and Oga..." 'Hey give that back.' 'Testing 1-2 1-2 may I have your attention! That was a good match. But I want my revenge Oga.' The man came walking up to them. 'And you know the top of the best thugs are Ishiyama high school and you are all playing volleyball you should all kill yourselves!' "Tora." "It's okay he's no threat." The skin heads from before came saying they were hostages. Oga said "Do you want something with me?" Oga put Baby Be'el in front of him. (What is he doing?) 'Listen do you know how long I've been waiting to get you for the scares on my face. Get out of my face!' He punched. "What a total let down!" 'First off I'm going to have you all expelled! You won right well I'm going to make it so everything you just did goes down the toilet! You just hit me with everyone watching.' Finally they began to hit Oga but he wouldn't fight back and they all knew why. If he did then everything they did would go to waste. But then Miki began to fight them. They began to fight but then Miki attacked them and he got hit once more. But Oga attacked them. "Oh well I'll have to put the fight here on hold let's get then Miki." They began to fight but Toujou was stopping her saying it was there fight he was one to talk sometimes she never really got men. But he dragged her along to get the small fry keeping the audience hostage. Oga had sent the head guy flying with electricity. Izuma said "Okay everyone give them a round of applause. Why do you guys have that shocked expression did you think it was a real fight? Isn't that right Shizuka? We went through all the trouble." "That's right. Now let give a big cheer for everyone." (I can't believe it was an act Oga's done these things before are they covering for us?) They got a bunch of cheers most were for baby Be'el. But the festival was over and she was ready to go home With Tora of course. She held onto his arm.

**Its been a long day for me I would just like to say I've been writing for how long? but please post a comment it would be much appritiated I have the next chapter who knows I might even post up early well this is Strikersky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo Stikersky**

**I decided it need a bit more excitement so read to find out and there is a bit of a fight scene but don't worry. Well enjoy reading my new chapter**

That night Sora was asleep in the bed and Tora as always made his way into her bed. (Maybe we should get a bigger apartment after all this bed isn't really big enough for us both.) She heard him exhale and she knew he was asleep. (But I'll take care of it tomorrow...)

Early the next morning Sora woke up "I guess its useless to get sleep" She got up silently as to not wake up Tora she went down the hall and into his bed which he never used and somehow it still smelt of him . She lied down and breathed she was intoxicated by the smell that she easily fell asleep.

Sora was woken up by Tora. "Uh..." He began to rub her cheek. "Hey you weren't in bed." "Sorry I just wanted to sleep here." "Sorry to wake you." "No its fine I can get up now." Toujou was worried about her she had run into a few things that morning and skipped breakfast. Sora walked down the street but she was still half awake. That she almost ran into traffic. But he made sure to grab her she apologized. Once at school some guys crowded her saying they made her a fan club. Toujou scared them off without starting a fight. Later that day it was lunch which she had skipped it also it was a nice day so he had her sleep beside him but it wasn't enough for the bell rung and they had to go back to class.

After school Toujou had asked Shoji watch her on the way home without her noticing. He did so. Sora began to walk unaware of the man behind her. Sora walked by the real estate looking for an apartment but it was a bit difficult she was fine with one bedroom and a kitchen but it was getting the right price but she had finally found one to her liking. (Now I just have to tell Toujou.) She took the paper with her. Sora walked back home. (Maybe we can have take out...) She went inside to see Toujou he sat at the table. "Tora your home early. Sorry I didn't have time to make dinner I thought we could get take out." "Not hungry." "Okay but I wanted to talk to you about something." "Is it important?" "No but-" "Then it can wait." (Why's he angry? Did something bad happen?) "Fine its important I want to move into a different-" -CRASH- He broke the table. "House No." "What Toujou you can't decide this by yourself! And how did you know what I was going to say!" She glared she knew he was stubborn but. He forced her to the ground to kiss her. "Let go!" "No I'm not letting go and you're not leaving! Shoji saw you looking for a place." "You were spying on me? What can you not trust me anymore? Let go!" He began to kiss her neck. "Stop that!" But he continued. She got away and ran to the door only for him to stop her. "Where are you going?" "I don't know why don't you follow me and find out!" He brought her back to the couch and pinning her down. They glared at each other. "I swear it's like I don't even know you anymore-" He snapped and slapped her against the cheek. "..." They couldn't speak. He put a hand to her cheek only for her to bite him. He took the pain but she ran out.

She ran to a house she had only been to a few times there she saw Kaoru when he opened the door. She ran and held him. "What happen who hit you?" "...Tora" "Come in and get some sleep." She nodded. But the next morning as she slept, she didn't hear the noises coming from the front door. Toujou was talking with Kaoru "Please just let me see her." "Sorry but you have to give her some time Toujou. She is still asleep." "Fine just take care of her."

Sora woke up later that day the pain came from her jaw. She rubbed it she couldn't remember ever being hit so hard even when she and Toujou were play fighting he never hit her with such raw strength. Sora went out to smell breakfast but she wasn't hungry. "Here." He gave her some toast. "No thanks Kaoru." "Don't waste food." He put the toast in her mouth. It was sweet she could taste the sugar and cinnamon. "I'm going for a walk." "Be back soon." "Sure." As she walked down the street she had thought to throw the toast away but the thought went away she knew she'd needed it. Then she had thought back to that night it gave her a bad feeling in her chest and that was when she had felt glad that the toast was sweet because if it wasn't she wouldn't be able to swallow.

She began to walk down the river she sat underneath the bridge. Only to feel the tears wanting to come down but she wasn't going to allow them if she did she didn't know if she would be able to stop but that's when she saw men surround her. (No not now I don't know if I can fight.) One began to say how pretty she was and that's when she began to realize everything was happening too fast as the first man pinned her down. "Tora!" She then saw him he began to beat the up till they ran. She saw him give her a depressed look then began to leave not expecting her to hold his hand and brought it to her face kissing the wound she gave him. "I'm so sorry." He held her against him. "No I'm sorry." She held him. "I'm still far off ain't I to stopping you from crying..." She was crying against his chest. "Sora..." He kissed her lips gentially not like the time before and held her against his chest. "Cry for as long as you want love..." With that he took her home.

Next day Sora woke up Toujou held her against his chest but he was already awake. "Tora?" "Yeah." "Are you still angry?" "No." She was then lifted so he cradled her. "..." "About the apartment?" "You can leave if you want to- I'll try to be okay with it you like Oga right?" "Huh what do you mean?" "Don't you want to go separate ways?" "No when did I say that?" "But he saw you at-" "I wanted a bigger room seeing how you never use yours...and we don't have enough room in this room to fit a bigger bed." "Oh. Well okay what did you have in mind?" He smiled. "You really are-" She nodded then smiled. "I love you Tora." And he held her. When she was asleep the phone rang. "Hello" '...' "Hey Kaoru." '...' "She's here it was all just a big misunderstanding..." '...' "Yeah I'll send her over tomorrow. Bye." With that he watched her sleep as a small smile crossed his lips.

**I am not going to lie I took much joy into writing this thank you please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Strikersky**

**I'm running out of things to write about so my updates might be getting slower but I'll do my best I might just have to end it and make a sequel but till then I hope you like my chapter.**

It was a week since then they had gotten a new apartment and everything was better. Sora was in class when they saw a new teacher His name was he had black hair, beard, bandana around his head and a mustash. She raised her hand. "I thought that other guy was our teacher." Aoi then said "Yes he introduced himself as such." "He was just a replacement for me the whole time. You two are cute what are your names" Then the red tails came up. 'Are you really a teacher?' 'Yeah you sound like one big perv.' The day continued as such she noticed that Toujou was surprised by it.

But that day Tora had to go to work he was working on the construction of the school. She had been to see it. It was a strange sight but that night she noticed he'd forgotten his lunch again and began to walk. It was near midnight but she was still worried for him. She went in the back way using the key he had given her and went up. She saw he was asleep in the room. (Wow he is so cute sleeping...) She put the bag down and went up to him. She was too love stricken to notice the voices till Toujou woke up. "Shut Up!" "Huh..." He yawned. "Just when I found a good place to sleep." They both saw Oga. "You too." Sora gave him his lunch. "Oga what are you doing here?" "That what I'd like to ask you, you fool." He began to eat and explain. "My job and the pay is good. I've been doing construction. And it feel's good to do something for myself since this is the school I attended." He went on and on but Oga wasn't paying attention anymore. (Maybe the damage I saw earlier was from him.) "But since your here let's have a fight." Then they saw some well dresses guys? Toujou then punched them. "Who the hell are you how dare you jump in someone else fight." Sora and him stared at the strange clown 'I didn't know there would be an ambush here and I went through all the trouble to prepare those games...' "Those clothes. Don't tell me you guys are from the Teddy School. I get it Oga you're fighting with this Teddy school right?" "Tora I don't thi-" "I owe these guy's some payback." "Would you let it go and I don't want you butting in I was going to defeat 394 of them by myself!" "You can't really be serious." "I'm going to make them bow before me!" "You can't really be serious baby Be'el your pops can be crazy! But were not going to let you have all the fun right?" "No I'm in a rush I have to save Hilda!" Sora said "Your wife?" "No not my wife saving her comes first!" "Well then you go after Hilda and we'll take care of these guys go go." She pushed Oga forward. "There's a stair case that the workers use to get to higher floors now go." "Toujou you thought you looked really cool just then." "Like Hell I did now go!" Sora giggled "No matter what he says's I thought you were cool." He blushed. They began to fight Sora ran and broke a man's sword. "No this is impossible for a human." "Human?" But Toujou was so into the fight he didn't hear him. "What do you mean?" He fainted. "You okay Sora." "Yeah let's help Oga." On their way they saw Aoi but she told them to go on. "I'm so glad I don't have to get into a girl fight." "You are a girl!" "Not that kind. It's so scary."

They finally made it to a room to see a Sudoku. "He he, well aren't you in trouble." "Some come back!" Oga said he had clearly died from the numbers. "Lemme in Oga." 'Don't tell me he defeated the 2 pillars!' "They were quite easy." Toujou then looked at the numbers. "It's impossible." "You idiots! You gave up way to fast!" She yelled at them "I can see the numbers as are demons as well. My stomach hurts." "I'll do it since you guys are both brain dead!" She walked up to the stand with the paper sized Sudoku was. Sora then heard the crown say start. She wrote down all the numbers. "Winner Sora!" 'No way could no one solve them so fast!' Toujou then said "Are you a genius." Sora ignored that "Now open the door!" 'What are you talking about they are still three more lights.' Oga said "So what we have to do more levels?" (We?) 'No I thought there would be more people so there are games all over the school.' "So what we have to search all over for these games!" Just then Oga got a call and they waited and soon enough the door opened. They ran through Tora pulled her arm. "Let's hurry." "Yes." As soon as they got up something was wrong with Toujou and Oga. She and Baby Be'el weren't affected. 'Well what do we have here two demons.' "Demon's" 'Who would have thought that there would be two of course I was expecting Be'el sama. Now you two throw some punches!' They both punched the man. They both said "We threw punches like we were told too." (Did Toujou hear that?) Sora was scared (I'm not a demon!) Oga then saved Hilda before being destroyed. But Toujou came to her "What's wrong?" "Nothing lets help Oga." Toujou and Oga attacked but before he could hit Toujou 'Make sure to dodge!' Sora got up and took the attack. 'Stupid girl that'll kill a human.'

Later she woke up in Toujou arms. "Tora you okay?" He was scared and bleeding. "You could have died." "I'm okay but you." He brought her into his arms and he cried. "Tora I'm Sorry I didn't mean to..." (But when I saw you I was scared if I didn't do anything I'd never hold you again like this am I really not human?) She hid her discomfort in his chest.

**Yes Sora is not human but for the rest you'll have to read my next chapter please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi Stikersky**

**So as you know Sora is not human what will she do? Well read to find out.**

The next day since the school Tora built was destroyed they were still going to the school before. Tora said "You don't have to go to school Sora you should take it easy." "I'm fine Tora I don't feel hurt at all." She smiled at him. When they were at school she saw Hilda. "Hello Hilda and Baby Be'el are you okay we heard you were captured I'm glad Oga saved you." She then heard Toujou and Oga talk about their fight. "I was captured?" "Yeah and Oga saved you are you feeling okay?" "She has amnesia." Oga said. "Amnesia well I hope you get better Hilda. They left. (I was hoping to talk to Oga he might know some more thing about this than me.)

The next day she was walking towards Oga's house. (I hear this is where he lives...) Sora knocked on the door. "Hello is this where Oga lives?" "Yes who are you don't tell me you like Oga?" "Huh were friends my name is Sora but I came to speak with him and Hilda." "Really okay then." "Thank you are you his sister." "Yes you can find him in his room." She lead her there and an opened the door. "OGA a girl here for you." She left. Sora then saw Hilda playing with baby Be'el and Oga reading a manga. "Sorry to intrude but I came to ask you are you a demon?" Hilda said "Yes." "Am I a demon because when we were fighting the demons at the school they kept on telling me I can do things a human shouldn't" Hilda said "You are a demon but what you're doing here is not something I know. You are only half." "Half? But I- Thank you." She bowed. Oga then said "Toujou where is he?" "Work please don't tell him."

Sora began to walk home she frowned when she felt familiar hands make their way around her waist. "Where did you go?" "Nowhere?" "Sora what's wrong?" "Noth-" He kissed her. "And I don't want to hear your half ass'd answers." "Tora can we break up." Another kiss. "No I can't live without you. Why so sudden?" "If I were to run what would you do?" He gave a confused expression then said "Chase after you." She was then walking up stairs. "If I cheated on you what would you do?" "Beat him up and take you back." "If I were to tell you the engagment is over right here?" "Hold you till you take me back." She continued to walk till she made it to the top there she saw a great view and a terrible cliff. She jumped onto the railing looking at him. "And if I were to fall?" He smirked "I'd jump after you." She sat on the railing holding his hand. "If I told you I wasn't human?" "..." She looked away to hold her tears in. (I knew it. You can't answer) He kissed her. "Can I say I'd still love you?" She held him.

Sora and Toujou were on their way back home when they saw their new teacher. Toujou said "Zen." "Huh." "Hey Toujou I see you listened to my advice. Now young Lady are you ready to form a contract with him." "Contract?" "Yes Now that Toujou knows about you being a half demon I came to help you seeing how half demons are different. Like Be'el and Oga. Be'el is a full demon so he can make the contract on his own while you are going to have to give Toujou a bit of your blood." "Blood? But-" "You don't have to I'm just giving you two the steps. I got to hurry now see you two in school. "Toujou he knew I was a half demon." "Heck I already knew." "Wait you knew!" "Of course that guy from before said a human won't survive that was when I knew. I just was so happy you'd be alive I forgot." "TORA!" She then blushed (So he had already accepted me. Now I only love him more.) He yawned. Then thought on the way home. (Okay I didn't exactly know it took a few run overs to finally get it.)

-flash back-

[It was just after the fight with the pillars he was holding Sora tightly as she was knocked out. Their teacher appeared before them. "Toujou you must calm down she will be fine after she get's a good nights sleep." "But those men they-" "You've had it rough Tora... these demons really pack a punch." "So you know them Zen san?" "How many times do I have to tell you I'm telling you, you just fought demons!" "Right he was as stronge as a demon." "Not as stronge they were demons!" "So you know them Zen san?" "NO!" "You don't?" "That doesn't matter okay? Don't you understand if you had made one mistake you would have been dead!" "Don't be so upset sensei I don't really know what happen but could you explain on more time. I fought with this crazy stronge guy and he was as stronge as a demon." "No, he was an actual demon!" "You know him sensei?" "No I don't! the details don't matter! what matters is you weren't fighting a human! He was a real demon. Ak-u-ma! (That word means demon in japaness) Understand then don't tangle with them again!" "A kuma (Kuma means Bear.)" "Not even close!" "He was as stronge as a bear... Zen san I fell it would be better if you could explain it to me one more time." "Come with me you we'll talk over there!" He dragged Toujou who was holding Sora in his arms. And the conversation continued.]

Tora thought about it in his head and watched Sora as she smiled at him. (Well whatever she's still as cute and she doesn't seem to mind either.)

Once home she found a knife and slit one of her wrist. "Sora what are you?-" "Drink he said a contract would form if you drank my blood so drink." "But you don't have to." "You promised me you would get strong enough so I wouldn't cry are you going to break your promise to me?" She gave him a small pout. He took her hand and began to lick. Then began to bandage her damaged hand. He then noticed the strange mark it wasn't the same as the mark on Oga's hand. It was on his neck with a strange X it was black. She smiled kissing the mark.

The next day Sora woke up for school and once they got there the bell rang she saw Zen there teacher. He then said "Everyone we are going on a field trip. In two days St. Ishiyama are going to Okinawa were riding on the coast tails any questions?" 'Yes how are we haven't handed in any money so how the hell can we go?' "Yes I was worried about that to." "And sir no one here is the same grade." She said. "However if you let this chance slip by you you'll regret it do you know why? Ishiyama doesn't allow any school trips by the time I got there; there was nothing of the sort." He seemed depressed. She then said "So are you saying since this is a rare opportunity you'll do anything to get on this trip." "That's exactly right! Listen kids when you become an adult you'll understand that going through high school without a field trip is like having a burger without a shake." (Man he really is old but I do want to go on a trip with Tora.) "Enough already if I say we're going then we're going. I'm going to enjoy talking to women as they walk out of a bath!" 'Whoa he lost it.' 'You sound like a dirty old man' then the perv Furoichi started to join in and it got worse when he talked about swimsuits a number stared at her and Aoi. "Hell yeah were going to the teachers' lounge right now!" Sora watched them leave one by one. "Are you coming Sora?" "No I'll wait here I'm a little tired." Sora put her arms in front of her and looked towards the window. She then saw Zen. "You did the contract." "Yes, but Why am I tired?" "With that you'll both be stronger but you're going to need a bit of time to get used to the bond of a human." "Hey sensei don't you think you should help the student's." "Oh yeah." He ran. But they all came back and Sensei said " Listen if we try to muscle our way to the principal it won't work. Because the defence is as stronge as a bull. We'll break into three groups. I call it principal Isurgi enticement strategy!" 'P.I.E.S!' they chanted. "Don't worry you guys will be able to pull it off." She watched from the door way but she couldn't stop laughing till they crashed through the window. "Tora..." She nodded.

**Yes Sora and Toujou have formed a contract I'm so happy but review on it kay?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sora was walking with Tora she scolded him for breaking the window. Shoji and Kaoru were there also. They laughed slightly at him. She glared looking back. "Sorry Sora it's just I really wanted to go on that trip with you." "Huh?" "Just forget it." She sighed smiling slightly as she watched him walk ahead. Shoji and Kaoru stood next to her. She held a hand to her cheek then blushed. "He's so cute." They both sighed never understanding what she saw. She followed after him but she realized how far he had gotten. (Tora has he grown since we met?) She tried to remember. But shrugged it off.

-Flashback-

It was just after Tora asked her to marry him she remembered how careful he was even though he realized she was pretending to be a boy a few weeks ago. "Tora you're suffocating me." She was now in Tora's lap he stared at her. "Huh?" He let go. "You don't have to guard me every hour of the day. I know you have jobs to attend." "But what if someone were to harm you." "Well you'd kill them." She sighed. He kissed her once on the cheek. She smiled slightly. "Sora? I-" Tora was then interrupted by shoji and Kaoru coming through the door. "Toujou the-" Toujou glared. "I'll kill whoever interrupts' me." He said sharply. They were gone. "Now Sora let's-" He gulped as Sora gripped his arm flipping him. He stared up dumbstruck. "Baka there's a war going on outside! If you hadn't noticed. Now get going! Besides if you aren't, who you were when I first met you then I wouldn't be in love with you now" She walked outside. "And you better be in time for the class exam's later." "..." She left. He smiled his stupid smile then said "Aw she said she loves me. Well time to get to work my love is counting on me after all." Sora leaned against the door she gave a small smile blushing at what she said. (Well at least he'll start fighting again I love him but I need some time for me a bit. Now to go get ice cream.) She went skipping off.

She continued to watch Tora walk off she smiled again and walked by his side he gripped her hand embarrassed. But she saw that his eyes were always forward. She jumped kissing him on the lips surprised he kissed back.

Somehow they ended up going on the trip it must have been because the principal was so nice. Sora was on the plane sitting next to Toujou but she was fast asleep. Till she heard a voice it was the blonde from the six knight's shinjou. Then Toujou said "Who the hell is excited?" Sora woke up to them talking. She looked around. "Nah yeah there excited they just would feel ashamed to show it and I told you not to inflate these they'll pop." She got a thank you from him. Then fell back to sleep on Toujou. She took comfort in the noise till they got there.

She followed Toujou and the others till they got to the hotel. She noticed that Toujou picked a fight with some people from another school but she ignored it and yawned. Now seeing what had happened. She then saw a guy with a kid on his back. (Weird like Oga.) She held onto Toujou arm as he watched the guy hurt his own members with just a single flick. Sora separated from him following Aoi. She lied on the bed looking at the ring. (Good night Tora.). "Hey are you okay Sora?" "Yeah just tired wake me up tomorrow please." "Sure if you're feeling sick we can call a teacher." "Sure but I'm fine I just need to sleep."

The next morning Sora was getting breakfast with Toujou was picking for her putting things on her tray. She then greeted Kaoru and Shoji. She began to eat feeling much better. Once they were done he took her hand. "There this thing I want to go see. Let's go." "Sure." It was some kind of Aquarium. She then saw that everyone was there. They began to go in they saw a huge whale. "It says it's a whale shark." "What a proud looking bastard. I mean-" She smiled. "Despite its looks it has a very gentle nature." "Does it." He blushed still recovering from what he last said. (Looks like Kaora and Shoji gave him strange advice again... When will he realize I love him exactly the way he is?) She kissed his cheek. "What did they tell you this time?" "What are you talking about?" "You never stop yourself it's not in your nature." "You sound so sure." "Cause I am. I love you Tora I'm yours." He blushed slightly then put a hand behind his head. She smiled as he tried to think of what to say. She took his hand. "Let's see the dolphins." "Sure." He allowed himself to be dragged by her. But once they got there they saw the South Chinkou School. They were bothering some girls. But Kanzaki and some other guy they saw the other day approached them. ' its him the one who royaly beat us up yesterday!' 'I've told you many times not to intrude.' He flicked him and he went flying she knew what Tora was thinking he wanted a fight. She smiled at him "You can go being a tourist isn't your style anyway." He kissed her before running of. And before Kaoru and Shiji could get away she said "Kaoru. Shoji." They stopped dead in their track's. "What did you say to my Tora?" "Just gave him a little advice." She glared at the then busted into a smile. "Thank you he was so cute. I love him even more now." But just as they were going to leave. She said "Oh yes ever give Tora useless advice and I will kill you." She was still smiling but that only made it more scary as she went to cheer on Tora.

Once she got there she fell witness to seeing Tora Throwing a punch to miss. But the guy was very fast and caught his fist while Tora caught his. 'That's enough.' He said then Toujou said "So you finally decide to talk?" 'Its a coincidence that you have the same name of the man I respect so if you're going to do stuff like that and stain the name,-" He dodged she was so sure but he was hit in the nose. 'I will squash you' (Where does he get the nerve to say that when Tora's done I'm gonna- Aoi?) "What are you doing I thought you said you weren't going to fight?" 'No its a misunderstanding' He ran off to catch her. Sora ran to Tora. "You okay?" She gave him her handcheif putting it to his nose. "Yeah fine." She smiled. Kissing his cheek.

It was getting late and she was with Tora holding his arm but Tora never seem to mind when she was like that. When they saw Kanzaki and the others looking frantic. "What happen?" Tora said. "Toujou." They explained. Tora said "What the little kid is missing?" "Calm down Tora..." Then she felt something tap her it was a note. It read 'Letter of challenge'

"Tora I think this is yours." They wouldn't let her see but Kanzaki and Toujou seemed pretty into the letter. "So at midnight." "Sora go back to the apartment." "What no and you can't make me." Toujou stared at her she gave him her innocent stare. "Fine" (I win) (Does she know how much power she has over me?)

Once there Tora saw that there were a bunch of people she was told to stay there. She did so but when she heard them saw that they were going to drop Kanzaki's sister if they don't stand still while an unfair amount of people fight them. She thought (Himekawa). She went to the top floor and knocked on the door for him to answer. "What are you-" She ran passed him outside. "Let them go!" She stared at them. Himekawa came behind her and began to fight with them. She began to untie them "are you two okay?" "What you better not resist or I drop this- Oh he fell." He was lying as the guy went falling off the top of the roof. 'He dropped him!' '!' She took a small peek off the corner "Well at least he's alive..." "What are you doing you have to help me." He took two men." "Don't you think that's enough?" She saw the other two down the building agreeing on this but she couldn't hear them. Once done Toujou jumped up and Said "Ready to go love?" "Yes." She got lifted as he jumped down. Down there was no different there were a bunch of beat up guys and such. She held onto his neck. She wasn't going to make it to her room so she stayed with Toujou he fell straight to sleep. she nuzzled into his neck then fell to sleep.

She was woken up by Toujou "Hey..." "Morning hun." He gave her his famous smile. "That guy from before wants to fight me." "I'll come." "I know." She put on some shorts and a sleeveless shirt. "Ready?" "Yes." They were walking on a sandy beach along with Aoi, Kanzaki, and Himekawa. She was still tired resting on his arm. "Why'd you call us out so early?" Toujou said. Aoi then said "What is it this time." "Aoi... to think that you were Aoi Kunieda the strongest women in Ishiyama or was it heavens goddess." She looked up hearing her nickname being called. "Former general and the strongest female has yet to be decided." "I've ended up liking you more. Or rather I already love you please be my women." Tora laughed she couldn't help but smile. "What are you trying to say are you trying to take advantage of the confusion are you stupid!" Himekawa said "What do you want from us anyway?" She held onto Tora. "It seems last night you treated my lot with a lot of affection last night." "He wants revenge." She said. "That's what I'd like to say but Mr. Toujou lets decide this one on one chief to chief." Sora made a cute laugh." "What are you laughing at." She smiled "Toujou isn't the chief the new chief is right next to you." Toujou smiled slightly. Oga looked "What do you want?" "Oga Tasumi the child raising bad ass how could I not realize it was you..." "So anyway you done talking." "Haven't you listened to a word I said?" She laughed as they all felt the need to call him names. (Defiantly not as cute as my Tora...) She nuzzled in his chest he calmed down only to blush. "So no hard feeling right?" "Yeah." Oga stretched and then ran making a blow to the sand only to leave a hole the waves hit and filled the hole with water. "You dodged." "Interesting..." "It looks like the rumors are true you are ridiculously stronge. The child raising badass." There was a hole in the beach from Oga's punch water was filling it. Toujou smiled happily "A show down between two child raising badasses whichever one of you win is the real one." "I don't want title like that." "What I want isn't like that Aoi if I win will you consider what we were talking about before?" "What was that?" "Going out with me." Toujou said "Okay if you win we'll give you our queen." "Tora you can't give away someone." "Sora…" "Wow what a tight leash." Himekawa said. Tora glared they were silenced. "Is it alright?" "Aoi then said "Alright but, but that's if you win." "Huh it sure makes me jealous she trust's you so much Madison. I'm suddenly fired up." They both lifted their hands. "This again forehead flicking Bastered." "Wow this should be so cool." Sora smiled. "Sora you do remember if Oga loses we lose are queen." She tilted her head. "Oh yeah." "Shall we start at the signal?" Baby Be'el then lifted his hand. "DAH." Both there head's swung back. "There even." Aoi said. Then they both punched each other. They were both perfectly in sync it was scary. "Interesting your much better then I imagined Madison no Oga Tatsumi. "This is interesting finally I'll be able to use my full strength. Then behind him she saw a demon. "Hum Oga you do-" "Yes Sora I see it." She notice him look back at Aoi. She put her hands in a prayer. She was apologizing to Oga the demon must belong to her. "What the?" She held Toujou's hand then whispered in his ear. "It's a demon I don't think anyone but you, me, Oga, and Aoi can see it." "I understand." "Geez doing such annoying things." Oga said. Og punched him and the demon behind him. "I'm sorry. Baby Be'el it's a bit difficult but just aim for the one in the back." She saw the demon mark glow. "Zubub blast!" Oga won. He was on the ground "Wow you really are stronge. I don't know how you did it but you even beat a god. As I promised I won't let my lot mess with you guys anymore. I'm sorry about everything we've done. But dammit this is so frustrating…" Sora sighed bringing out a first aid kit. She walked over to him. "Here Aoi brought this just in case." She lied and smiled. "Thanks but you don't have to lie." "Okay I brought it for Tora but please take it I have a bunch of backups." "So your heaven's goddess I heard Toujou was dating." "Yes." She smiled leaving it for him.

Later that day she was walking when she saw a Tora he was eyeing some kind of dessert's she had anticipated for that so she had already gotten him some. A bunch of guys from Ishyaba high school surrounded her. "Miss Heaven's goddess we'd like you to accept these." They were all gifts. She brushed hair behind her ear "thank you." They all blushed "What are you doing with my wife?" Tora glared and they ran. "SORA." "You called me your wife I'm so happy." She smiled. (She really does only have a one track mind.) "Oh here Tora I already bought you some." She put the bag in his hand. "Thanks." "Then can you call me your wife again?" He blushed hard realizing he had said that. "That was a onetime thing." "What?" He whispered "Maybe later…" Then she noticed there picture was being taken. "Hey let's go." They were all in the picture she held onto Tora as he smiled.

She was finally back home she was very tired but she didn't make it to the bed. She sat on the couch. "Sora just wait I'll get the bed ready." But when he came back she was already asleep he sighed slightly then smiled. "Sora." Her head was falling. He went to her and kissed her on the lips genitally. "I love you my beautiful wife." Then he picked her up putting her in the bed he watched her sleep a bit longer before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo Stikersky**

**This is the last chapter of my story so I hope you like it. **

It was Sunday Sora and Tora were at an amusement park she then said "Tora since it's your break let's play." "Sora I-" She dragged him onto a roller coaster. Once they went up she finally realized how high it was. "Eek." Tora laughed. Once the ride was over she sat there for a bit till Tora said "What's wrong done already?" "No I'm not-" She got up falling in his arm's again. "Okay maybe." Secure hand wrapped her around the waist she was a bit dizzy from all the loops. She saw a clock in the distance. "Tora I think you better go back to work." "Why's that?" She smiled "It's okay I'll be fine." He kissed her once on the cheek then ran off.

She walked off when she saw a haunted house she went in seeing how it was the first ride she saw. She went in there she saw a boy with green hair, green eyes, and was wearing a strange costume. He looked scared "Hey are you okay?" She smiled offering him a hand. "Ah I'm fine I don't need any help from a human." "Human?" Then a monster popped out. "Ek." She smiled again but the boy looked as if he might cry. "Don't worry everything will be alright. What's your name mine is Sora." "Just call me Lord En." She smiled at his proud attitude. "Okay then Lord En allow me to lead you out of this maze." "Okay I'll give you honor of escorting me." She tried to hold in her laugh. She walked with the boy till finally she and him both screamed in surprised at the monster that came running at them. Finally En looked as if he might cry and it seemed to be getting hotter. "What is going on." The building was falling and a huge rock was going to fall on En. "En!" She pushed him out of the way. She fell to the ground the rock broke. She then saw Tora. Her back was in pain. "Tora?" She saw him pick her up. "Sora are you okay." "I'm fine…" she was put down and he began to check her. She then saw the boy. She walked to him she saw he was with a bunch of maids that looked like Hilda. "I see you found your family." She smiled. "Of course you should be grateful I stayed when you were scared " "Yes thank you lord En." There she saw Oga and the others. En then left after. "Thank goodness." She fainted giving a small smile. Tora caught her. "You always go too far."

Sora was finally walking up "Sora." "Tora want me to make you some dinner." She got up. "Sit." He pushed her down on the bed. "Sora your hurt." "No I'm fine." "Don't lie to me." He said sharply. "I'm fine Tora you worry too much." She got up. "Nh-" "Sora" She smiled "see?" He lied her down once more. "Sora stay." "But Tora." She whined. "NO." She stopped. "You know how worried I was what if were hurt worse than this?" "But I-" He got on top of her gripping her hands and forcing her to stay. "You always do these things to make me worry!" "No I don't." "You almost got yourself killed by that demon." "But I'm fine." "You're missing the point!" "Tora you're hurting me." "Now you know how I feel every time I see you hurt." He held her putting her head against his heart. "I'm sorry Tora, so sorry." He sighed then kissed her against the cheek multiple times. He continued to kiss her down the neck. "Tora…" He then gripped her chin kissing her lips forcing his tongue in her mouth she blushed hard as he explored her mouth she could taste a slight apple taste. And they continued to make out a bit longer. Sora finally kissed his neck slipping off his shirt so she could continue. Then using her small fangs she bite him. "Dang Sora…" She smiled against his neck. Then he admired her she panted slightly. Tora was going to continue with taking off her clothes but she said "Can we stop?" He nodded then held her against his chest he wanted to take it slow with her she was the only thing that mattered to him.

It was a month later Sora smiled as Tora returned home she was so happy. "Tora!" "Hey Sora." He looked tired. "I'm going to sleep early okay?" "Sure." She gave him a fake smile as she hid her sadness. (It's been like this for a while.) "Tora why are you working so hard?" She said turning to face him. "Don't worry about it Sora." "But." "I'm going to sleep." He left leaving her in the room she sat on the chair thinking. (When did this start why won't he stay here with me doesn't he love me anymore?)

The next day it was getting late that night she thought (Where are you Tora aren't you coming home?) She lied on the bed then "Why aren't you home?" (Will he even notice if I'm gone, probably not…) She put on her shoes then a thin jacket and went outside. She walked for a long time just staring at places she pasted her old apartment. (What did I do wrong….) She continued on her way walking slowly till she came to the place where she told him she was a demon. "Did it start here?" She kept her hands in her pocket realizing she was freezing. She shaked a bit when the cold air blew by. She then felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. "Eh…"

Once she woke up she looked around her surroundings she was on the cold floor in what looked like an abandon building. "Where?" 'Well it looks like your awake little heaven's goddess…' She stared at the man. 'Thanks for letting me use this.' She was tied up and unable to get the phone once he dropped it in front of her. "What do you want?" She glared 'Not so tough are you heaven's goddess but don't worry I called your boyfriend for you and once he gets here we'll have lots of fun.' He made a sick chuckle. "I'm sorry to spoil your plan but Toujou doesn't like me like that anymore." He looked at her in an almost surprised look. 'Well if he doesn't come I'll have to take out the pain on you why don't we start now?' He touched her cheek she jerked at the touch she used her knife to cut open the binds. But he in turn brought out his knife cutting her on the side of the hand while she put her arm's in front of herself causing her to bleed. She punched him. It was an immediate knock out. (Tora you're not coming are you?) She smiled a little looking back. (No of course you're coming you never back down from a fight or leave a comrade in danger… One of the things I love-) "No I need a way out a back way." (Knowing Toujou he'd just go through the front door. She didn't notice the blood dripping down as she took cautious took step's out the door. She took quiet step's down the stairs. (I don't want Tora to find me not now just a bit longer…)

It was nearing midnight when she was walking down the road along the grassy field she sneezed rubbing her arm's trying to keep warm. She looked up at the sky then the stars she smiled at the fact everyone she knew was sleeping under them. "I wish I could be with you again Tora but you don't love me anymore you don't even-" She stopped herself making herself smile. She looked to see the place where Oga and Toujou fought for the first time it was so long ago. "Ah…" She noticed she was bleeding and began to rip her thin coat and wrapped it around her arm. It was now only getting colder. (It so cold I wonder will it snow?) She stared at the sky once more before hiding underneath the bridge. She curled herself into a ball sneezing in doing so.

Toujou Pov

Toujou was walking home. (Man later then I thought Sora's asleep by now.) He walked inside. "Sora I'm back." "…" He took off his shoes going inside taking careful step's to not wake her. He went in the room only to see the bed was empty. "Sora?" He looked around the house frantic taking out his phone. 'Toujou why are you calling so late.' "Shoji, Sora isn't with you is she?" 'No why?' "She's not here I don't know what she could be doing out so late." 'Calm down maybe she's out with someone you have been leaving her by herself a lot.' "I know but I only-" 'She'll be home soon till then wait.' "Yeah but I'll walk around the block to make sure." 'okay call if anything else pop's up.' "Sure." Toujou put on his jacket then went out.

He walked a bit still not seeing her it was getting cold. (Sora where are you?) Then he heard his phone ring. He immediately answer it. "Sora where are you?" the voice chuckled. 'Hello Toujou worried about your little toy.' "Who is this?" 'Come the abandoned building and find out or your precious little goddess will pay the price.' He hanged up. (Sora!) He ran his mind shot blank only thinking about one thing on his way there Sora.

Once there and after going through many men he ran to the second floor where he saw a man who looked recently beaten up. He gripped is collar pulling him up. "Where is she?" He growled. 'That girl she ran she had no hope what's so ever of you even coming so she left.' "What do you mean no hope?" 'She said You and her weren't like that anymore and it was a waste of our time.' Toujou stood there in shock. (What's going on Where is she.) "Where did she go?" 'Why should I tell you anything.' He glared he was going to kill the man. 'I'll tell you anything! Follow her blood.' "Now to dispose of this." He threw him out the window. "Fine I see how it is I'll find you soon Sora and you'll tell me why you're playing these games with me." He gave a half crazed grin.

Toujou walked following her blood. (Why doesn't she notice is she that in pain.) The blood trail came to a stop. "Sora!" He yelled hoping for a reply. He walked farther up the road. He closed his eyes for a second. He heard a soft sneeze. (Sora)

Sora Pov

Sora was lying on the grass when a blurry figure approached her. "Huh." "Sora what are you-" "I really must be going crazy or I'm dreaming why are you here? I guess I do love you too much…" She sighed. He took off his jacket putting it around her picking her up. "Warm why am I warm all of a sudden can dreams do that?" "What makes you say this is a dream and why are you here?" She closed her eyes sleepily. "You should know you are a dream I want to die because I can't live without you." "Then don't" She cried "You can't say that now put me down and let me die, I want my blood to run cold, I want my heart to stop I-" Toujou slapped her then pulled her close to himself. "Don't you ever say that you understand?" He stared into her blue eyes. "Dream's hurt… they make you realize things you don't want and yet I when you wake up that's the only true nightmare…" He held her in his arms tight till she fell asleep.

Sora woke up in her room "So it wasn't a dream…" Toujou came in "You're awake." She turned away. "Here drink this." She nodded no with her hurt face. "Sora…" He sat down pulling her into his lap then slowly made her drink the water. Her eyes were empty he saw her lie up and stare blankly at the wall. "I'll be right back okay I'll make you something to eat when I get back." He walked out silently till he heard "Don't you have work?" "They gave me a few days off to take care of you." "I'm fine you should go." She stared at her hands. "Sora?" "They need you more than me." She chocked. "Well I don't care about them only you." He pulled her hands into his she looked it to his eyes only to silently break away she looked down. "Stay I'll be right back." He left walking down the stairs. There he saw the land lady a kind Lady. "Hello Hidetora how is Sora lately?" "She's fine ma'am just a bit under the weather." "Is she poor dear I'll bring her up some soup later." "Really thanks ma'am." He smiled "just make sure to give her lots of water." "Yes." He handed her the apartment rent.

He went up stares to see Sora stare out the window. "Sora?" She looked dead at him. He went and held her she immeditly pushed away. "It's okay Tora I'm fine." "You're not your sick Sora just lie down I'll-" "Tora please stop smiling at me." "Huh?" "It makes things hard…" "What?" Then he heard a knock on the door. He left to open the door only to see the landlady he thanked her then went in bringing her a bowl. Sora stared down till Tora took her chin in his hand. "The Landlady brought this for you here eat some." She nodded no. "Sora." He put a spoonful to her mouth she refused to eat it. "Sora if you don't eat it will only get worse you get sicker." "Then I'll die." "Sora I'm here I'll always be here." "No you won't you'll leave then I'll be alone like before…" He drank the soup then kissed her and the warm soup ran down her throat. And he continued till half the soup was gone. He brought her into his arm's she ran a hand down his neck only to see the mark of a demon. She cried slightly in his chest. "Sora you were saying before why don't you want me to-" "Tora I love you." "I love you too Sora…" He held her tightly against his chest. "Are you not going to leave me?" "No I would never leave you Sora you're the only one I love." "Promise." "Yes promise." He kissed her once on the cheek. Letting her sleep against his chest.

The next day Tora dragged her to a church. "Tora what are we doing here?" "Just wait you'll know when we get there." He went inside there she saw most of her friends. "Huh what's going on?" "Queen." "I know." Aoi dragged Sora to the side into a room where she was fitted into a white wedding dress, frilly, with her hair down with a single white flower in it. "Huh Aoi what's going on?" "Just wait and see." "I look like I'm getting married." She stared in the mirror. Aoi and the rest of them were dressed too. Oga was next to Toujou the best man maybe, Kaoru, and Shoji. Then most of the red tails on the other side next to Aoi. She found herself walking down an isle she saw Tora standing in a black suit. He walked over to her then said "Sora I know we can't get married now but think of it as a practice for when we do." She blushed. As he left she listened carefully to the words of the man. Till he came to the part when he said "Sora do you take this man to be your husband." She smiled holding his hand "Yes." "Do you Hidetora take this women to be your wife?" He smiled his grin then said "Sora I'm not good with these things but I know as long as I'm with you I don't need anything else and for that I love you and-" He blushed. "I do." She smiled as the man said you can kiss the bride. He took this chance to hold her pulling her into a kiss. When he pulled back she said "Tora I love you and I'll only belong to you." He lifted her up pulling her into one more kiss. (Sora I hope when we really do get married I can be as happy as I am now and then I can fulfill the promise I made to you. I meant it you know when I said I love you it can only be you… Sora…) He saw her carefully look to him in that smile he always loved.

**Well I hope you liked it I was going to make a sequel because I couldn't fit all my idea's into one story but I'm going to wait for some more new chapters of Beelzebub before I do that. But I really just wanted to get this story done before summer I have a lot of things to do you see. So till later Thanks for reading.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
